A Million and Six Times Better
by The WGPM
Summary: Just a fun drabble compilation, to get into the spirit of summer! Includes scenes with any characters in any time, in whatever situation I feel like. Written to publish 104 chapters in 104 days. Complete!
1. Opening Our Horizons

**...Hiii... Yes, I know, it's been forever since I updated here, but don't worry! I'm starting a little drabble series, starting today, June third, the first date visible on the** **calendar in the title sequence. The goal is to post one 100-word chapter every day for the next 104 days. Get the drift?**

 **They won't be focusing on anything in particular, so I will take requests if there's anything you want me to do, but I can't make any promises. Some of these are acually ancient, and I just needed a reason to get them out. Here it is. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Phineas and Ferb._ The first few lines of dialogue were taken directly from the movie. **

* * *

_"It's summer! Man, where do we begin?"_

"Wow, summer sounds like a blast!" Phineas-2 celebrated with renewed enthusiasm.

"Yeah, and that's just the tip of the iceberg," his counterpart agreed, "Take this summer for instance: we built a rollercoaster, became one-hit-wonders, traveled through time-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean to tell me you _built_ a _rollercoaster_!?" Phineas-2 interjected.

"Yeah!" Phineas turned to Ferb. "It was cool!"

"What's that?"

Deadpanning, Ferb strolled back to the drums and started performing: _"Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster..."_

Phineas stopped him. "Wait, we don't have time for another song."

* * *

 **Oh, and did I mention there might be a TON of song references in this? Yeah. Didn't plan that, it's just how it turned out.**

 **Carpe Diem, y'all!**


	2. A Mini-Pool

**Drabble #2! Takes place a few years before the series.**

* * *

The Flynn-Fletchers were on vacation at a beachside resort; there were swimming pools on the plantation.

"Ooh, look! A mini-pool!" Phineas exclaimed, stepping into the water. His parents tried (but failed) to stop him. "Cool, there's even a bench in here."

Onlookers saw the boy's eyes widen and his face contort into a pained and surprised expression. "That is _not_ a mini-pool!" He cried, jumping out of the hot tub. After some consideration, however, he placed his foot back in, then sat down in the water completely. Thoughtfully, he added, "It's _so_ much better."

* * *

 **Phineas's fascination with hot tubs has always intrigued me. Carpe Diem and have a nice day. :)**


	3. 400 Times

Doofenshmirtz gulped as the head of the jury reported, "Guilty."

"Uh - but-! You can't jail me!" Frustrated, he tried reason. "How could I rule the _entire Tri-State Area_ from a prison cell!?"

The judge hardly looked up at Doofenshmirtz. His face was straight as a line. "You attempted to steal pizzazium infinionite, the rarest element on Earth. You should consider yourself lucky you aren't going to jail."

"What?"

"No, but you will have to do some community service... Two hundred hours seems fair. And I hear a co-host is needed for the upcoming Musical Cliptastic Countdown."


	4. Gesundheit

**Ever have this happen to you? XD**

* * *

Phineas was handing his brother a wrench when some dust from a nearby sander wafted into his face.

He quit speaking, closed his eyes, and slowly his mouth opened, breathing nonrhythmically.

Ferb and Isabella looked to each other in pure horror as Phineas's head leaned back...

"He's gonna _BLOW_!" Isabella proclaimed; she and Ferb ran for their lives.

Time stopped. Birds fled nearby trees when Phineas sneezed.

Isabella gave him some time before coming back and asking, "Are you okay?"

"...I just popped..." Phineas began, afraid to open his eyes but doing so anyway, "...Both of my ears."

* * *

 **I figure, it's Phineas, with a nose like that it must be quite the spectacle**.


	5. Knocked Right Off!

Phineas grinned as he led his friends towards the latest invention.

"Okay, guys, ready? This one's sure to knock your socks off!"

"Well, not mine," Baljeet corrected, "They are folded over seven times, as a precautionary measure..."

"And I ain't wearin' socks," Buford added.

"Well, metaphorically speaking, anyway. Ferb, you can take off the king-sized sheet now; you three can open your eyes."

"Why did we need to close our eyes if it was covered by a sheet?"

"...What is it?"

"You know when you're trying to flash back, but no one can see it? Well..."


	6. Before Their Time

**Takes place during the episode "Flop Starz," while brainstorming names for PFT.**

* * *

"Well, now we've got a meaningless hit put together, but what will we call our group..?"

The boys put hands to chins. "We could use the alliteration in our names," Phineas suggested. "We could do... Phriends on Fire? With a 'Ph' in the first one?"

Ferb stared at his brother, jotting something down.

"You're right, that does sound like a seven-year-old girl made it up. What is that?"

He read Ferb's idea. "We can't do that. It's already taken."

There was a pause.

"Yeah, what kind of name is 'Bowling for Soup' anyway?"

* * *

 **For those of you not in the know, Bowling for Soup is the name of the band that performs the P &F theme song. Therefore, homage must be made.**


	7. Project (In More Ways Than One)

Phineas would be the first to admit that he did not know everything about his brother. Though they shared much, Ferb often surprised him.

Phineas sat down from his presentation of an oral book report to vigorous applause from his classmates, and the teacher asked for a second volunteer.

No one quite expected Ferb to raise his hand: it meant doing what he famously refrained from - speaking.

Ferb walked up, placed his book on the adjacent desk, cleared his throat, and proceeded to give the longest, most moving, deeply passionate book speech Mrs. Guerrero's English class had ever heard.


	8. That is Not Coffee!

**Requested by mrdbznarutofan.**

* * *

"So why are you taking me blindfolded into Isabella's house?"

Adyson shushed Phineas. "You know that new line of coffee that she was so happy about trying?"

"No..."

"Well, we figured out why it was pink and glowing. Now she's cuter than ever, and the mirror has her trapped in an adorable oblivion. Not even Pinky can snap her out of it."

"Must be cutonium; sounds bad. In that case, thanks for the blindfold."

"Anyway, she needs a force so adorable even she can't out-cute it."

"Oh, okay," Phineas realized. "So... Why am I here then?"


	9. Awberry-strerb

**Requested by Sabrina06.**

* * *

"Hey, guys. Whatcha doooin'?" Isabella opened her eyes when no answer came. "Uh - guys?"

"Buford, toss me that wrench. They got the bolt in while we weren't looking!" Phineas called.

Baljeet observed, "Oh no! Ferb, now they are trying to sabotage us!"

"Guys - guys! What's going on? Why aren't you getting along?" Isabella demanded, confused yet intrigued.

"Oh good, you can settle this, Isabella," realized Phineas. "Tell Ferb and Baljeet chocolate is better than vanilla in every sense of the word."

"Yes," Baljeet agreed. "What flavor of ice cream is your favorite?"

"Well - actually, it's - strawberry."

* * *

 **Pay close attention in the episode "Ferb Latin," and you will find that all of this is actually accurate. Personally I'm on the vanilla side of the spectrum here, but either way, who can say no to ice cream?**


	10. I Know What We're Gonna Do This Summer!

**Ah, June 12. The world lost a great show today. Who else was glued to the 73-hour marathon this time 366 days ago?**

* * *

"Please exit to the left."

Phineas scoffed. He was seriously considering why he'd even bothered coming to the state fair in the first place. One, the best 'rollercoaster' they had was just a four-foot-tall 'drop', and two, the worker knew not even left from right!

He and his faithful stepbrother marched off to the right. "Gah, I can't believe this. Danville is better than this!" He grabbed Ferb by the shoulders. "One day, Ferb, you and I will create the biggest, baddest, coolest coaster ever. We'll show this town how to _really_ seize the day."


	11. STRESS

**Last day of classes for me is today! So let's do something un-stressful. Takes place way past the show, after Phineas and Isabella have been married for a while.**

* * *

It wasn't long before Isabella felt the semi-familiar sensation of being six times lighter than normal as Phineas' hand led her out of the moon shuttle.

Isabella produced her folder, filled to the brim with paper documents concerning the "England Enigma," as was typed on the front. Before coming, she used the only writing instrument available in the office - a calligraphy pen - and scribbled this out, renaming it "STRESS." Phineas opened the folder in her hand; they took turns lifting no-longer-needed papers into space.

They sat against the moon grass and watched stress fly harmlessly away.


	12. Outsmarting

Skin broiling with sweat, and muscles with fatigue, Vanessa swung open the door to her dad's apartment. A cool shower was in her future, an effective way to wind down after today's training session. Sensei Frederick could be no joke.

Once in her room, she peeled the strap of her equipment bag off her shoulder and tossed it to the ground. Then she squinted. "Dad," she began, "Why are you in here? Working on your arm of all things?"

Doof turned, flushed. "Uh, well, this is the only room not monitored by OWCA, and... This is really embarrassing."


	13. In Your Face, Cliché!

**Takes place when everyone is in elementary school; before Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella really met the rest of their friends.**

* * *

In the middle of discussing the first day of school across the bus aisle, a meaty boy appeared between Isabella and her friends. "Yo. That's my seat you're sitting in," he insisted, "Move it now, 'fore I make ya."

She could see Phineas open his mouth to correct him, but Isabella was quicker. "Excuse me! Did you pay for it?"

"Well-"

"I didn't think so. Ask politely next time, and maybe you can sit next to me."

When Buford moved she could see Phineas' pride for her. She always shut bullies down before he had to intervene.


	14. So You Went to an Antique Store

**I guess this only really makes sense if you've seen the first Cliptastic Countdown, but it's not that big a deal.**

* * *

Monogram froze. "Carl," he whisper-barked. "I told you we were looking for a budget keyboard/printer, not a one-way ticket to 'Blow Your Cover'-Ville."

"Relax, the Flynn-Fletchers know nothing about OWCA."

"I know it's Polish for sheep," Lawrence said, chipper, approaching the two. "What can I get you fellows?"

"A keyboard a monkey can operate, if you have - hey." Francis elbowed Carl.

"Well, then I will lead you to our collection of primitive typewriters. For instance, our ancestors used this one to document where to find the best bananas."

"Really?"

Lawrence laughed. "No, not really."


	15. That Works Too

Candace grinned. While she sometimes failed to show it, she adored her brothers, and there were certain days where she needed to make that known. She and Phineas led a temporarily-blind Ferb out to the backyard, jovially cheering "Happy birthday!" Ferb lowered his hand from his eyes.

He looked around, confused. What were they-?

"Oh no! It's gone? Nonononono, it can't be!" Candace cried. "Ferb, forgive us, we - Ferb?"

One tear dripped from the British boy's eye. They got him a backyard. A blank canvas upon which to paint whatever whimsical idea presented itself to them.


	16. Te Amo, Phineas

**This will make more sense if you understand basic Spanish. I'll translate at the end.**

* * *

This is it. This is the day. Isabella didn't know it, but she was just hit with a Confess-Inator beam.

"Hiya, Phineas," she started, gaining the boy's attention. "Um, there was something I've been wanting to tell you..."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Well, I..." She fell into Spanish. "Te amo, Phineas!"

Phineas was almost fluent in the language, but didn't know why she was using it now. To tell him _that_. What he heard her say, he knew very well.

"Y... Te llamo Isabella," he responded. The girl, not hearing the _elle_ , promptly fainted.

* * *

 **...Basically, Isabella confesses in Spanish. "Te amo" means "I love you." However, Phineas misheard and thought she said "Te _llamo_ Phineas," which, loosely translated, means "Your name is Phineas." So, he replied with "And... Your name is Isabella." Of course, she heard, "And... I love you, Isabella." So yeah. (' _Elle_ ' is the letter meaning a double 'L'.) Sorry if I just ruined this one by explaining the joke.**


	17. Father's Day Yet Again Once More

"Amanda Mae Johnson, what do you think you're doing?"

Candace's face was stern. When had her daughter developed such a carefree lifestyle? It was as if she forgot there was such a thing as consequences... for anything.

Amanda looked up from her messy faceful of glowing popcorn, one of Phineas' accidental contributions to society. "Mom, it doesn't matter. I can do whatever I want! I just figured out the days are repeating. Yesterday was Fathers' Day too!"

Candace's eyes widened. "Oh! I know how to fix this. Come on; we're buying your father a present."

* * *

 **A sly reference to my Fathers' Day P &F remake of Groundhog Day. Y'know, the one Last Day of Summer made obsolete. Happy Father's Day and Carpe Diem!**


	18. A Boy, A Girl

**Takes place during the episode "Summer Belongs to You!"**

* * *

As Phineas and his "brigade" flew over the Eiffel Tower, Phineas could have sworn he saw familiar people - Ferb, Vanessa, himself, Isabella, his parents, an old pharmacist, and another woman - standing at its top. Everyone looked older than they were now, and dressed formally. All except the old guy looked at the plane, beaming.

Ferb looked particularly sharp, in a tux and tie, his arm linked in Vanessa's, who wore a light gray gown. They smiled wider, waving to the plane. Phineas noted how the sun reflected off their hands as they did so. They were wearing wedding rings.


	19. Alone in the City of Love

**A continuation, of sorts, of the last one... I realize there may be an explanation required there.**

* * *

A ballad played as Phineas roamed Paris with Isabella, sorting everything out.

He supposed time-travel marriages or vacations could be possible... Granted they won Buford's bet, he know what they were gonna do tomorrow!

He decided to watch Ferb's interactions with Vanessa, his future sister-in-law. _He'll do her good,_ Phineas realized when she approached on a 'rented' scooter.

The ballad was sweet, expressing the French couples' joy. He felt it, too, and chuckled at the possibility of people thinking them a couple. But, what _was_ this happiness? Could he be in lo-

 _Look, BAGUETTES!_


	20. Like, Right Now?

"Hey... Whatcha doin'?"

Isabella turned, feeling up and down her arms. "Feeding mosquitos," she joked, although part of her could not have been more serious. "You?"

Phineas turned his attention to the sky. "Looking at all these fireflies. Y'know, light pollution isn't always a bad thing."

Next to them, Baljeet entered a rambling of why it most certainly was, and how did they not realize this living so close to a big city?

"Yeah. You're right," agreed Isabella, ignoring him.

"But yeah, can we really do something about those mosquitos?" Phineas agreed, scratching his neck. "Like, now?"


	21. At Least I Think it Does

**Really only makes sense in the AYA timeframe, so let's put it there.**

* * *

"I don't get it," Phineas said, a tad curtly. "No offense or anything, but-"

"Watch it," warned Vanessa, who was shortly visiting her boyfriend's house. "'No offense' can segway into something potentially very offensive."

"Sorry. But whenever I see you, even in the dead of summer, you're always dressed head-to-toe in some kind of - darker color." She quirked an eyebrow. "I mean, it suits you, but, do you ever get... hot in that?"

Vanessa chuckled. "Yeah, a high tolerance for heat runs in my family. My dad still wears a long-sleeved turtleneck every day."


	22. Fading

Ferb set down his pencil. His latest work was finished, but was miniscule compared to what he had done in the past.

The past... That one, endless summer that started it all, and each since following. He missed them. He tried to convince himself he was still living those days: his last invention was fairly recent - was it one, two weeks ago? Three?

He sighed. At least Phineas was still his cheerful self. But then... When was the last time _he_ invented something?

Ferb's stomach dropped. Immediately he pushed aside his completed project and got out his empty blueprints.


	23. Don't You?

Baljeet swallowed, then swallowed again. While thinking of the human accomplishment that went into this sensation was thrilling, the experience itself was sickening.

Not to mention asymmetrical. _I no longer like heights,_ he decided, shutting the airplane window cover and testing his ears for hearing loss.

The air pressure in his right one was changing fine - he heard relatively normally through it. But his left... It felt like the hearing equivalent of far-sightedness. Like trying to hear with an eardrum made of water, and it was, among other things, incredibly vexing.

 _I particularly dislike the popping of my ears..._


	24. Sleight of Hand

**Requested by** **phineasis1.**

* * *

"It's weird... You don't think they're avoiding us, do you?"

Ferb shrugged, cracking open a soda can. "I mean, they're never busy all at the same time, unless it's planned."

Ferb handed Phineas the can and opened a water bottle, and they slightly lifted their drinks to each other. "I guess at least we can still hang out together. You can show me how to do that trick with your hand." Ferb raised one hand, palm facing himself, and visibly waggled the bone of his middle finger back and forth.

"Gross. But yeah, that one."


	25. The Phinabella Front

**Requested by theevilbear.**

* * *

"Now, lie down flat, and listen to the sound of my voice. Breathe steadily. Relaxation spreads down your body. Don't think, just breathe.

"When you hear the word... occluded, you will... gain inventing inspiration like you never before experienced!"

"Why occluded?"

"Sh-h, Phineas, don't talk. We - just got a Meteorology Patch. So it was fresh on the mind," Isabella explained to snickers from the others. "Now - occluded! Go crazy!"

Phineas calmly sat up and shrugged. "Don't know why you wanted me to help you with this. Hypnotism only works on me, like, 60% of the time."

* * *

 **If the title doesn't make sense, just know it has to do with how occluded fronts are pictured on weather maps. I... I'm getting worse at coming up with names for these.**


	26. Lots of Things

**Requested by phineasis1. Don't know if this is what you're looking for, but the request was somewhat... vague.**

* * *

"Uh, hey, guys?" Candace unsurely approached her brothers. "As much as I hate to ask you this, can you help me with something?"

"Oh, don't be silly," Phineas responded, misinterpreting the nature of her discontent. "It's no problem at all."

"Heh. Well, my tech class is having this super hard group assignment, but I got stuck as the odd one out. And... I have next to no mechanical skill at all."

Phineas' and Ferb's faces lit up like the Empire State Building on the Fourth of July.

"There are some things we can show you about building."


	27. Created a Monster

**Requested by Lol.**

* * *

Heinz rounded the corner, rubbing his eyes free of the sand. He stopped when he saw that awful girl Grulinda staring at his dirty face and clothes, bucket ready in hand.

"Oh, did Big Bad Boris get sand in your eyes?" He misinterpreted her caring tone as a tormenting one. "Let me help clean you off!"

He took off sprinting towards his home, where a certain lawn gnome gave him an idea.

He pushed it out of sight and stood upright in its place, watching Grulinda and Boris run obliviously past.

And thus began Heinz's career as a statue.


	28. Would You Rather?

"Wow... That's tough, Ferb," Perry could hear Phineas commenting. "Hm, I'd rather the first one. On the radio you can get help. Go, Candace."

"Okay; would you rather be unable to go outside, or go to bed at five PM?"

"Outside," Phineas responded. "There's plenty to do indoors."

Candace took notes. "Your turn."

"Would you rather... be a secret agent, or live with a big family?"

Perry's eyes widened. Candace broke the silence, noting, "I'm surprised you two aren't doing anything extreme with this normal game."

"Ferb, I know what we're doing tomorrow!"


	29. Insight into the Petrified

**Set during the Night of the Living Pharmasists special.**

* * *

This was by far the scariest night of the summer.

They were everywhere, repeating: "Lots of me! Lots of me!"

Absolutely sickening.

What was even scarier was that they weren't pharmacists. They were evil scientists.

The most sickening evil scientists Ferb met.

He wanted to tell someone - anyone! - how much danger they were really in. He knew it would create more panic; he kept quiet.

Everyone he knew, except those in his vicinity, were likely taken. Exact copies of his future father-in-law. That was petrifying.

"Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"I'm petrified beyond the capacity for rational thought."


	30. When it Rains

"I love rainstorms," noted Isabella, lighting a candle. "The big ones, like this."

"Yeah, and when there's enough lightning?" Phineas agreed. "The sky looks so... mesmerizing."

"And the blackouts make it much more easier to wedgie dweebs - incognito!"

Baljeet practically screamed at Buford. "You said 'more easier'!"

"What about you, Ferb? What's your favorite part of a hurricane?"

"Board games." Four heads turned to the kitchen table, where they previously failed to notice Ferb setting one up by intimidating candlelight. "Takers?"

"Uh-oh," Phineas warned. "Guys, get ready for the hardest game of _Kleptocracy_ you will ever play."


	31. Ignoring the Drama

Stacy could not stand adults sometimes.

Whose business was it the day _she_ decided to do her own laundry? And how could they give _her_ ear for not loading the dishwasher before Ginger unloaded it?

So her parents weren't happy. So? That didn't mean she couldn't be.

She was contentedly flipping through a magazine to Tiny Cowboy when she got the text. It was Candace, asking for her to come shopping.

Then again, she never blatantly disobeyed her parents...

Somewhere in the house, a bang and her mother's tempered commentary rang out.

She grabbed her handbag.


	32. E Pluribus Unum

**Happy Fourth of July to all my fellow American readers and friends out there! This one's for you!**

* * *

 _Our USA, home of the brave,  
Became land of the free today  
So, light the sky, let's celebrate  
And seize the day!_

 _Two hundred years, and then some  
Just look at how far we have come  
_ _Throw up your arms, wave those flags of  
Red, white, and blue!  
_

E. Pluribus Unum _, celebrating all our freedom  
_ _One made up of many, united by the land we love!  
_ _And every day this summer, and in the future, every other  
We made hist'ry, vict'ry, we're proud of!  
_

 _Our USA, home of the brave,  
Became land of the free today..._


	33. Mechanical Inclinations

**Requested by ThePro-LifeCatholic. Thank you for saying such kind things! Should take place between the movie and Tales from the Resistance.**

* * *

"You know, usually when you think about pets that can fly, you'd think maybe a bird, or a... something else with feathers. But a flying platypus?" Phineas precariously let go of one of the flying Platyborg's webbed feet to punch the air. "So rad!"

Suddenly, part of Platyborg's wing mechanisms malfunctioned, causing them to pummel down.

Isabella was already waiting with a trampoline. "Yeesh, I guess some of your machine parts got fried too," Phineas observed. "Ferb... Remember how good we were at building in the other dimension? Maybe we can fix that, or add some upgrades!"


	34. Better Off

**Come on, guys, you know it's true.**

* * *

Isabella sat down beside Phineas and Baljeet. "Whatcha doin'?"

Baljeet sighed. "Actually, as Ginger's friend, you may be of help. We have been seeing each other less, recently..."

"Hm. Probably all the Fireside stress. We've been-" she glanced at Phineas, whose hand she just then realized she was holding - "...Really busy lately."

"Too bad. We miss you over here," he admitted, and Baljeet looked... longingly at them.

"See, even you two are more friendly then we. I hope she is doing okay."

His words faded out to her. _Phineas and I... getting along better than an actual couple?_


	35. The Woes of the Closet Fan

**Obviously takes place before "Nerds of a Feather." Also, what an experience this conversation is.**

* * *

"Oh, I think I recognize that character, actually. From - that little kid show. Ducky Moomoo."

"Momo!" Candace corrected her boyfriend, a little too enthusiastically. "I mean, yeah. I think I remember that."

Jeremy continued. "There's this bear character that always wears a monocle, and talks in a British accent. He's Suzy's favorite."

 _Sir Bearington!_ Candace identified. "Huh, so - you watch it with her often?" _Sound less interested..._ "How much do you know about it?"

"I don't usually pay attention, but it seems cute enough."

An anxious hope bubbled up inside Candace Flynn, forever the closet fangirl.


	36. Doof's Daily Hurt

**Did you know Doofenshmirtz has his own YouTube channel? Go look up Doof's Daily Dirt when you're finished with this. It's hilarious!**

* * *

Heinz sat down, camera in hand. He connected it to his PC-Inator, booting up his editing software.

This Daily Dirt was one of his best yet; he just had to edit it. It did not take long for him to spot something moving in the background.

Great. Now he had to record all over again.

While he had been too focused on the rant to notice during filming, he could now see who but Perry the Platypus behind him, miming his frustrated movements, providing bunny ears, whimsically mocking him.

He thought the live studio audience seemed especially chipper today.


	37. Tickled Pink

"We got sooo many patches today!" The enthused Lil' Spark Isabella explained to her mother, who was driving the two home from her weekly meeting. "Hey, what's over there?"

Vivian slowed when she spotted the creature, then pulled over. It was bigger than a rat, but smaller than a really big rat - and did not look much different from one either. It had clearly been in conflict with - something recently.

Vivian whispered her surprise in Spanish when her daughter approached it, and even more when she began... befriending it.

"Mamá," the girl cried excitedly. "Can we keep the puppy?"


	38. Sacrifices

The times when Candace felt the need to tie her hair up were few, but this was one of them. Beside her, Stacy was equally sluggish in the heat. The sides of her shirt were even tied together.

"Candace!" The frustrated teen exclaimed, "Why don't you get an air conditioner in here? My _ears_ are sweating. Do you know how weird of a feeling that is?"

"Trust me, I know," agreed Candace, playing with her naked-feeling neck. "But how can I keep a sufficient eye on the backyard if there's a big honking box blocking the window?"


	39. Remember

**Based on a one-shot I posted two years ago to this day, called "An AWESOME Summer." It's July eleventh, so happy birthday, Candace!**

* * *

Nostalgia. Before today, Candace didn't care to much about it. Her whole life had been pretty straightforward. She didn't need to look back. Her entire family was very 'in the moment,' despite her parents' job.

But now, turning the pages of the dusty scrapbook, her brow furrowed and she tried her hardest to recall doing the things depicted there. Was she really that different from her brothers?

She hesitantly dialed her best friend's number and didn't wait to hear the teen's voice before giving one last "Stacy, I know what we're gonna do today!"


	40. Apology Accepted

**Requested by CyberFlow. Takes place after the episode "Skiddley Whiffers."**

* * *

 _Sorry for intruding on your camping trip this weekend. As someone who protects people for a living, I couldn't say no to helping your father do the same._

 _-P_

 _PS. Bees are nasty. He was right about that much._

Along with the note, Vanessa found a CD copy of the most recent Scraping Fangs album lying on her bed - the very one she had been saving for.

She hid them both under her pillow, left her bedroom, and tried to ask as casually as possible. "Dad? Hey, do you know where one can find the latest in spy equipment?"


	41. Heroic Cause

"I cannot understand. Why can't you, OWCA's best agent, keep a nemesis for more than a month's time? You did so well with Doofenshmirtz before he defected. What is the problem?" Major Monogram barked.

Perry raised a finger as if to answer when a bang in the other room interrupted him. "Hah! Look who's got your fancy-shmancy aquatic grappling hook, Perry the Platypus! Now I can fight evil even better than you!"

Perry turned and tackled the man. Monogram's face relaxed. "I see. You two are meant to hate each other to the end."

* * *

 **Watching "The OWCA Files" while thinking about "When We Didn't Get Along" results in rather conflicting emotions on the subject of Doof's turn to the good side.  
**

 **...Also, I realize I didn't specify that Doof had the middle piece of dialogue. Oh well. Hopefully it was in-character enough not to have been a problem?**


	42. Catch a Break

**The first of many requests PM'ed to me by a user named TheGreatGodzilla. Up to this point, I've been doing requests pretty much in the order received, but because I have so many at the moment, they will be more spontaneous**.

 **Happens after the events of "Candace Gets Busted."**

* * *

Candace locked the bedroom door behind her and unemotionally dropped facefirst onto her bed, groaning loudly. After some time, she sat up to notice a teal creature pawing at her door.

"Ugh. Perry. Your life is so simple and easy. You can go and do wherever and whatever you want, never having to deal with little brothers or oblivious parents. Why am _I_ in trouble for something I had no control over, when they do so many dangerous things every day?"

She sighed. "I can never catch a break. Although, I can't say I envy someone who sweats _milk_."


	43. Close Calls

**Technically a combination of two requests from TheGreatGodzilla.**

* * *

Only once did Heinz consider it a bad idea before posting it. But now, seeing his nemesis _this_ ticked, he realized that 'bad' ideas were not always good 'evil' ideas.

"Whoa! Never thought of you to get humiliated! It was just a little chair slip; everyone probably does it at some point - maybe? Eep!"

He dodged the first punch Perry ever threw from pure anger. "Hey! I needed to give people another video to distract them from me roller skating into a toilet! You gotta understand!"

But Perry was not humiliated. _Don't you know my owners get internet too?_


	44. Slacking Off

**Requested by bilaterus. (The canon name for the group who does the DEI jingle is the Slacks, hence the title.)**

* * *

 _Doofenshmirtz opening the do-or!_

 _Doofenshmirtz turning aro-ound!_

 _Doofenshmirtz looking ve-ry ma- oh, uh, we better... stop..._

"Dad? Who are they?" Vanessa asked, annoyed but intrigued.

Heinz sighed. "Yeah, who _are_ you? And why do you keep following me around, singing everything I do? Don't you have jobs?"

One spoke. "We are the Slacks; that is what we do; and no, not since we were fired by that half-rabbit boy."

"Well, your services are unwanted here. I need to find someone to do my evil jingles."

Vanessa handed them the new Doofenshmirtz Evil, Incorporated business card.


	45. Something with Monty and Vanessa

**Requested by Super Guest. Technically does involve Montessa, technically.**

* * *

"Vanessa." Doof's voice was stern.

"Yeah?"

"What is this?"

He held out a picture she recently tossed in the trash.

Vanessa sighed the sigh of someone who did not want to be reminded. "More like what _was_ that," she corrected. "Monty and I broke up last week."

"You... and Monobrow's kid..."

"I know, but - it started when you were still enemies, and we couldn't tell you then-"

"No. I know what it was." He ruffled her hair. "You little rebel! Now, sit. Let's talk. What did that stinker do to you?"

"...For one, he dissed black..."


	46. Cereal

_No. NO!_

Inwardly, Ferb panicked. They all couldn't be...

But they were. Every viable breakfast option in the house was _gone_.

Phineas had already gotten him down a bowl and was digging in; Ferb's stomach fell.

 _Why. Why cereal?_

He abhorred the soggy concoction. Way too much sugar (bread should never taste like that), and milk? Two words: cow pus.

"Hey, what's wrong? Siddown with your favorite brother and let's discuss over corn flakes," Phineas suggested.

And Ferb was reminded how he was always convinced to tolerate the mush. Feigning contentment, he picked up the spoon.


	47. Built a Roller-Coaster

**Sort of follows along with the first one of these, but no important correlation really. (That said, takes place in the second dimension.)**

* * *

Platyborg played the recording. Candace gasped.

"You have a microphone!?" He squinted; she changed the subject. "Thanks for the status report, then. They won't be doing something like that without my permission _and_ supervision."

She burst into the backyard, finding to her horror that they were already finished.

"Candace, look!" Phineas directed his sister's attention to the small contraption. "We built a rollercoaster!"

Indeed, in Phineas' hand lay a square block of wood with wheels appropriately attached. He demonstrated by placing it on a ramp, and a lemonade on it.

Platyborg swelled with pride while Candace slightly deflated.

* * *

 **Get it? Roller _coaster_ , rollercoaster? Like what you put drinks on!**

 **AlsosorryIstoleagagfromLastDayofSummerandIwon'tdoitagain.**


	48. Vacation

_Vacation (n.) A period of time in which work, including study, is suspended for the purposes of recreation or rest._

"I knew it. Thank you, Camford Dictionary!" Adyson cheered. "See guys? We can actually do this. It says it _in the dictionary_. Who can argue with the dictionary?"

"It appears Adyson is correct," Gretchen stated. "'Including study' makes it clear."

"That's right. Summer vacation with homework is _no_ vacation."

And from that day forward, no Danville student was ever obligated to summer homework again.

(And the members of Troop 46231 now proudly bore "Fight the Law and Win" Patches.)


	49. Artificial Infatuation

**Requested by TheGreatGodzilla. If it isn't clear, the characters referenced are Norm and Chloe, from the "Love at First Byte" episode.**

* * *

Danville Park was usually deserted at night, but had anyone been outside to see them, they would have had an interesting story.

They would have seen two huge robots standing there... conversing.

At one point they would have seen the blue one reveal the armory of weapons built into it, and they would have seen its pink partner marvel at the collection.

They would have heard him confess to using squirrel power; they would have seen her open up to reveal a chipmunk running on a hamster wheel.

Then they would have gone home to take stock of their life.


	50. Doing it Right Now

"Ferb?"

The boy in question rolled over to see his brother's back, tucked in snugly on the S.S. Phineas.

"You can hear me, right?"

The tired young man whispered affirmation after a pause.

"You should be... Clapping."

Ferb was confused now, but it was too late to argue. He began soft applause.

"I did it. I made it happen."

Ferb stopped. Why was that such an accomplishment..?

"...Speaking backwards..."

 _What?_

"Remember that thing we wanted to make, about..."

 _About_ what _?_

Then it hit him. He quietly slipped off his bed and approached Phineas. His brother was sleeptalking again.


	51. The Return of the Closet Fan

A certain theme song started, and Candace's ears perked like no ears had perked before.

 _Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo..._

Surprisingly, Jeremy remembered. "Hey, your favorite show," he jested.

She wanted to tell him how true that was, but her neurotic side took over. "Pssh, heh, n-no way! I was-"

The sound of Suzy crashing into the room and climbing onto Jeremy's lap interrupted her. "Ducky Momo!" She cheered, her spite of Candace temporarily forgotten.

"Well, guess we're watching this," Jeremy pretend-sighed, referencing the weight on his legs.

And for a moment, all three were ecstatic.


	52. Anti-Climactic and Somehow Gigantic

**Aha! Chapter 52! We're halfway there, folks!**

* * *

"This is it, guys," Candace-2 shouted in both excitement and anxiety for the upcoming trip. "It took all summer, but we've finally got enough energy to open the portal back to the first dimension, and to reactivate it from there whenever we need to.

"Are you ready?"

Members of the former Resistance cheered and pumped up fists. "Then let's go!"

They stepped through to find a world much unlike the one they saw the first time. "This is... odd," Candace-2 observed. "It's like everything in this universe got ten times bigger since we left it."

* * *

 **It might just be me, and it might just be a nitpick, but I can't stand it in 'back to the second dimension'-themed fics when the size difference beginning in "Attack of the 50-Foot Sister" isn't addressed. There's no way the growth formula affected the second dimension too, right?**


	53. Australian Mammals

**Requested by Super Guest. Sorry if this is one of the more strange ones... But kangaroos, right?**

 ***Didn't realize how confusing this one was. The request was to have them riding kangaroos, not being them, so that's the angle I took putting it together.**

* * *

"What's the point in all this?" Asked an annoyed-sounding Buford. "We've made a bouncy rocketship once, and had suspended trampolines another time. Heck, we even _became_ rubber once. Does this feel like a step down ta anyone else?"

Isabella pulled up the lining of flesh in front of her. "This is a Fireside Girls thing. You never had to come, Buford."

"I think it's pretty fun," came Phineas' input. "Ferb and I have always been into Australian mammals. Right?"

Ferb answered by reaching down and pulling out a creature the size of his palm. "Joey alert."

* * *

 **Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading and especially the reviewers. You always make my day. :) I do have to say though, in response to LibraryOfStars' last review, I'm following the logic that the formula did not have a portal to travel through, and thus could not have made it to the whole universe, if other dimensions are being taken into account. It isn't that big of a deal, though, it's just something I thought of. Carpe Diem!**


	54. Tragedy

_Almost done... Not quite there yet, a little more..._

Phineas bared his teeth with the effort.

Then...

 _Snap!_

"Drat!"

Everyone turned. Ferb put his hands to his mouth in shock once it registered.

"Oh, sorry for yelling out like that," apologized Phineas. "It's just, look."

He pulled the red tool out of his latest project: both useless halves of it.

"Oh. The... the left-handed flange tuner," Isabella observed.

Ferb looked down and offered a handkerchief, which his brother accepted.

"What a shame. Its tuning capabilities will be missed," Phineas mourned. "But we can't let this ruin today."


	55. Finding a Way

**Requested by The Pro-Life Catholic. Meant to set up a lair entrance seen in "Phineas's Birthday Clip-o-Rama!"**

* * *

It wasn't that he couldn't get himself out of the gaping hole in the ground. Perry just figured since it was so close, he could make it a lair entrance...

...If only he could get in.

The chainsaw in his hat was not denting the wall.

Suddenly something bumped him on the shoulder. "There. Now the mega-sizer will stay safe from those creeps," he heard Phineas say.

"Yeah, now let's fill in this hole," came Isabella. "Excavators aren't cheap, and these guys are by the hour."

 _A mega-sizer, huh..._

He gladly accepted the solution.


	56. Anticipation

Phineas shuddered.

To everyone else, it looked like the boy was grinning dreamily. Inside he was battling his own face to keep his smile at a normal size.

Many Danville children and adults alike envied Phineas for his biggest problem being how to keep his happiness at bay.

And there it was.

The last bell of middle school.

He took a deep breath. He was a high-schooler now; he was going to handle this like a proper, mature teenager.

All around him kids were jumping from their desks and racing each other out.

And he broke.

 _"Summer's here!"_


	57. Like Sew

**Requested by TheGreatGodzilla. Takes place during the episode "Road to Danville."**

* * *

"So let's get started!" Phineas looked at the materials below him. Unlike most days, today those included colorful felt cut into fun geometric shapes.

"So, we just... arrange it," he offered. "And then - we - well, we stitch it together."

The others exaggerated their interest. "How do you do that?" Isabella chimed.

Phineas threaded a needle and demonstrated. "Like so," he explained.

There was a pause as everyone who had excitement lost it, and the one who did not found it.

"Don'tcha mean, like _sew_?" Buford guffawed. "Man, you guys were right. This _is_ gonna be a great day."


	58. Reward

"Urrgh," grunted Phineas. "It's not coming out right..."

Ferb bent over his brother's shoulder, observing his blueprints. "The math isn't cooperating. Inventing is stressful, Ferb. Sometimes."

The younger one did not argue, instead taking a magnifying glass to the problem in question. He held the paper up to the light. He smelled it. He placed it on the floor and did a tap dance on it. Then he gave it back and, hand on his chin, shook his head.

"Well, thanks for trying, anyway. Wait-"

Phineas lit up. There was a way to make it even better.


	59. Clearing Operation: Carpe Diem

**Written with intent to be the aftermath of another of my much older stories, called _Operation: Carpe Diem_ , which was set on the last day of July. Don't need to read it in order to understand, though.**

* * *

"Heinz."

"Roger."

Heinz peered at his brother through the small opening in his doorway. "May I come in? I want to thank Vanessa for what she did last week."

Roger sauntered inside. The teen in question looked up.

"Hey, Uncle Roger," she greeted pleasantly.

"Now! How's my favorite niece?"

" _Only_ niece," Vanessa laughed. "But fine. Getting back in City Hall okay? You scared me last week."

Roger paused. "Never mind that. I came because I wanted to give you this. For all your help." He winked and gave her a small gift box; something inside jingled when it shook.

* * *

 **Vague ending is vague on purpose. What could it have been?**


	60. Outside Looking In

**Requested by TheGreatGodzilla. Takes place during the "Save Summer" special.**

* * *

This was not one of Major Francis Monogram's proud moments.

He saw agents roaming the streets, going about their missions. Sometimes one would find him and return with a blanket or a sweater they got from a nearby thrift store.

Eventually they stopped showing, and he was alone.

He thought first of Carl, wearing his mustache proudly like a badge, then of Monty, who still had not heard of his being fired. Then of his wife, and how he was going to miss her de-lish sandwiches.

He subconsciously folded some newspaper into a fedora as a mouse approached...


	61. Inside Looking Out

**Also requested by TheGreatGodzilla. Also takes place during the "Save Summer" special.**

* * *

Carl had definitely felt overwhelmed before.

Interning at OWCA left him hardly any free time, whether it be because of Monogram's ridiculous demands or - another of Monogram's ridiculous demands. It was overwhelming, but he loved it.

Which was why he was accepting his new position as OWCA's youngest commander. Even if it was extremely overwhelming.

This organization had already become his life, and now he had to lead it.

He ran to catch up to Monty and Agent P... and slipped on the peel of Agent M's banana.

Well, he could only go up from here.


	62. Indentured Executive Intern

**Requested by ThePro-LifeCatholic. Happens in the second dimension, some time before the movie.**

* * *

A menacing face shone a light upon the frightened teen's. "Tell me. Why would you be hanging around those kids? They're always conspiring. And you know that isn't allowed."

Carl spluttered. "Well - my parents already left the Tri-State Area - and I don't have a place to live. I thought they could-"

Doofenshmirtz's face leaned in towards his.

"A-Apparently they already have someone to fill the nerd/genius role..."

"You want a place to stay?" Doof straightened up.

"Y-Yes, O Great Dooftator."

"Then you can serve me here. You could work with Monogram."


	63. Ocelot of Problems

Doofenshmirtz had never met people so strict as the new owners of the Danville Multiplex. He never enjoyed going to the movies, but this was one he actually looking forward to.

"I can't believe it. 'No animals allowed'? I'm clearly a human being! I'm bipedal and - I can talk! Who cares what species I was adopted by?"

His eyes landed on something teal sitting dejectedly on the sidewalk and approached it.

"They get you, too, Perry the Platypus?"

Perry never had more mixed feelings about an invention than those for the next day's Animals Allowed-Inator.


	64. Taller

**Chapter 64. My favorite two-digit number!**

 _ **This has been Random WGPM Facts with the WGPM. To cancel your subscription, text 'cut it out' to (203) 555-9476.**_

* * *

He heard what they said about him.

"What a talented boy!"

"Isn't he a little young-"

"Yes! Yes he is!"

And most perplexing of all...

"He's so oblivious."

"When is he ever going to find out about her..?"

The only candidates for 'her' were Candace and Isabella, he reckoned - and the former was pretty open about herself.

But Isabella... Find out what?

He stared at a picture of the two standing together.

 _Oh. That's what._

He ran to her house with the photo. "Isabella, I finally figured it out! This picture - you're taller than me now!"


	65. Talk

"Feeerb?"

He looked up, and the speaker noticed he did not quite seem himself.

"What's-What's up?"

His eyelids lowered and he gave a half-hearted thumbs up, with an accompanying off-key ding.

Suddenly a pair of crossed arms and a shake of the head from the other side, followed by a quiet "I don't believe you."

He blinked.

"Can I - ask you something?"

He gestured yes.

"Does... speaking... make you uncomfortable?"

He heartily declined.

"Because I know there's something you want to talk about. And you can always talk to me," offered Isabella sincerely.


	66. She Was Running

**Supposed to to occur during the school year, in an activity for gym.**

* * *

"Wait... Candace... Wait up... How do you _do_ that?"

Stacy paced exasperatingly behind her best friend, her heavy breaths each leaving scratches down her throat.

"Sorry girl, but I gotta beat my time! No more ten-minute miles for _this_ lady right here."

"Fine-" Stacy wheezed. "-I'll - see you later, then-?"

Seven long minutes later, Candace was bending over to catch her breath on the turf. Only after eleven minutes did Stacy join her. "Augh. Well, that's over."

"Sure - is."

"It's funny - if you slowed down you could have - seen the elementary school's playground from here."


	67. In the Park

**Another two-parter! Because I had an idea and thought why not. Not necessarily canon with the show, but going out on a limb, possible enough that it could be.**

* * *

Doof slumped down on the bench. The sun was too bright, as always, and some bird on the other side of the park would not shut it. Nature, bleh.

He did not notice the boy who situated himself next to him before said child erupted into a fit of gasps indicative of a heart attack.

Great! Now he could be framed, sitting next to the world's newest cadaver!

But the kid next to him was not dying; he was simply in shock. "You-" Irving spluttered, once he could pronounce words. "You're Heinz Doofenshmirtz - you're Perry's nemesis!"


	68. In the Dark

Heinz blinked. "Do you... know Perry the Platypus?"

"Well yeah! He's great!"

"-Yeah and how do you know _my_ name? Does he talk about me, or - wait, is he secretly capable of talking!?" Heinz was standing up now.

"No, no. I set spy cameras up everywhere, and once I learned he was an agent I started watching your fights with him! Anyway, I'm Irving."

"And I thought I was a creep. You know a few things, huh? How about you and I hit the town, and you can tell me all of Perry the Platypus' deepest darkest secrets?"

* * *

 **One of the times I wish 100 words was longer. I could go on between these two - the possibilities for this conversation/day are endless!**


	69. In Remark

**Third part kindly requested by ThePro-LifeCatholic. Set in AYA times, where Perry and Doof go bowling and Irving interns at OWCA.**

* * *

"Another strike?"

Perry deadpanned. It was bring-your-intern day at his and Doof's regular bowling alley, and Irving was making the experience surprisingly more chatty. In an unpleasant way.

"What can I say, I'm an expert!" Doof claimed, throwing up a shrug in mock modesty.

Irving squinted. "No, I see what's going on here... Aha!"

He pulled up Doof's sleeve to reveal a mechanism attached to his arm, guiding it. "A strike-Inator!"

Doof flushed. "Man, you are good. How do you always read everyone like books?"

They all had a good laugh at that.


	70. Downer

"No, really. You must tell me what is the matter!"

Isabella's black hair fell over one eye. "Everything, Baljeet. Pinky ran away again, the Fireside stress is on, and don't even get me started on Phineas..."

Baljeet blinked. "I had no idea you were so upset. If I can do anything to-"

"Don't bother." She tried not to be rude. "More important people need your help."

She kept it up for long enough, and he left. "Man, it's hard to come up with stuff for the 'Wallow in a Pit of Your Own Self-Doubt' Patch."


	71. Retired

**Takes place way in the future, the day of Phineas's retirement. (I'd like him to have a full-time career in music, while he continues inventing on the side.)**

* * *

Phineas took a deep breath. "Thank you, Tri-State Area!"

Emotional fans were all over the world. "That's the last time I'm going to sing professionally. It's been an awesome time."

He wiped his forehead. His tired heart was beating so _fast_. "And I want you all to promise me to seize every day, starting when I walk off this stage."

An interview with him was published the next day, where he was asked about his inventing career. "Quit inventing?" Was his response. "Hi, I'm Phineas Flynn. Don't know if you've heard of me."


	72. Care to Explain

"I don't understand..."

"Yeah, whaddo palm trees have ta do with the price 'a tea?"

"What does the price of - oh."

Baljeet held up his hands. "It is simple. They-"

He stopped. "Actually, it may be better if I explain in song."

He clapped twice in the air, cuing the musical intro. He almost began without realizing the problem.

"Um, _explain in song_..."

He clapped again, and his friends' confusion grew.

There was no musical intro. No colorful lighting. No instantaneous wardrobe changes...

"Forgive me," Baljeet stammered, "I am less experienced in using the indiscernible music source than you."


	73. Light

Ferb was too engrossed in his bedtime reading every night to notice it.

A tiny light. Just above their bedroom doorway. On every night, a pinpoint of white shining gently, faintly, seeming to float in place.

Perry squinted at it, his cap firmly in place. It was red now.

It was never red. He squirmed.

Phineas awoke.

Perry was terrified.

The boy spoke.

"It's red."

He moved Perry away. "Ferb. It's red!"

Ferb stirred but Phineas was already up. "The Beak signal. We have to go."

He turned to Perry. "Sorry, bud. Duty calls."

And Perry was proud.


	74. Schedon'tle

**A recurring dream I've been having on random nights this summer. It's... eerie.**

 **Ah, Candace. Always there whenever I need someone to relate to me. (And sorry for the stretch-y title, it was the best I could come up with! XD)**

* * *

 _Boooooooooop_.

Candace blinked. That was the bell, all right. Suddenly she was alone in the school hallway with no schedule, pass, or idea where to go.

Teachers passed her wordlessly. Whether she was panicking or not she was not entirely sure.

There was the cafeteria. She turned into it, because why not?

She was unsure how long, but she stayed a while. Everything was a hazy blur, and all she knew was that she was needed somewhere she wasn't.

In fact... How did she even get there?

She did not have time to overthink it before she spluttered awake.


	75. Phoning In

**Requested by TheGreatGodzilla. Takes place immediately after Act Your Age.**

* * *

"Candace?"

"Hello... Mom? Hi! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, but... your father..."

Candace blanked on her side. "Dad? What happened, is he okay!?"

"He's - fine."

Candace then heard her father's voice ramble on about vintage alarm clocks and the new hover-van he wanted to install one in.

"He's been speaking nothing but ambitious nonsense all day. I figured, as someone with experience, you might know how to... fix it?"

"Mom. I keep telling you. I'm not crazy! Never was!"

Linda sighed. "...Fine then. Anyway, did you hear? Phineas finally decided on a college..."


	76. Seems About Right

**You know that thing Dan Povenmire once said about Ferb and Vanessa meeting again in a coffee shop where she works? My unique spin. Takes place maybe a year or so before AYA.**

* * *

"Wh-What on Earth are you doing... _not_ on Earth?"

The only other human this side of Venus laughed softly. "Same as you. My dad needed help collecting all the pizzazium infinionite they found out here, and he ran out of fuel. We're working here today in exchange for enough to get back," Vanessa explained. "Anyway, what brings you to the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar?"

Ferb withdrew the certificate of ownership he and Phineas had for the place. "Oh. Of course you own the star I'm working at. Where else would we meet again after so many years?"


	77. Surprises

Phineas had never seen his pet move so fast.

It was while working on the day's project. Ferb was propped up against the invention on a ladder, a large wire-frame basket filled with materials in hand. A shout from Buford had startled him and the basket fell, empty by now, to the ground where Perry lay.

And Phineas saw him roll over swiftly, as if he knew he would have been trapped under the falling cage.

The next day Perry was found asleep on the parents' bed, a first for that household.

That platypus was full of surprises.


	78. Taking it Out

**Its been my headcanon for a while that Vanessa is a martial artist, so here's that.**

* * *

 _WHAM!_

 _CRASH!_

Vanessa's heel landed steadily on the ground. With her right hand she slammed the punching bag in front of her.

Coltrane raised an eyebrow. Was he imagining it, or was there something more behind that beating..?

After class, he caught her attention. "You look - flustered. You okay?"

"Okay as ever."

"...What?"

She sighed. "My dad is going insane. He made me test his 'Phone Charge-Inator'; now I have no contacts..."

"Shame. But, don't take it out here. My band's playing Saturday, if you wanna come. It'll be fun."

And fun she could use.


	79. Plane and Simple

"Hello, this is your captain speaking... We have some turbulence; please remain seated..."

Secretly, the pilot was panicking. These winds were fierce; he felt severely undertrained.

A tap on his right shoulder. Next to him was a young passenger, a stoic boy with oddly-colored hair.

He was about to tell the kid to go back to his seat - it wasn't safe! - when the child flipped a couple switches on the dashboard.

And peculiarly, it was _working_.

Dumbfounded, the pilot had to let him take the controls. In seven seconds the lives of everyone on the aircraft were saved.


	80. Noctem

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay. I've been on vacation all week and didn't realize the internet there would be so... nonexistent. So you're getting six chapters today, and tomorrow will pick back up as usual.**

* * *

Vanessa always loved the nighttime. Her family was sure it was a by-product of her 'Visagoth' phase, but she could care less why.

She liked it for the darkness and the silence, though. It was peaceful but cool at the same time.

But these kids... They treated the night differently. Much, much differently.

"Nessa! You know how to play the electric synth-bass?"

"Um, no."

"That's fine. Just shake this tambourine then."

Phineas handed her the instrument. "I'll set up the firecrackers."

Night was a party to them. And she surprised herself; she sort of liked it.


	81. Injured

"Oh, it's you." The nurse tried to hide her discomfort. "How - is your leg?"

Candace winced. "Not great, Dr. P. Got it broke twice in one summer..."

"...Listen, I don't know how those boys fixed you up so quickly last time, but if they do it again they're going to put this hospital out of business."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Hey, where are they anyway?"

Candace sprinted in the direction she saw them last. Then, realizing what she had just done (and discovering the device they attached to her leg), she yelled, "Phineas and Ferb!"


	82. Amatures

"Wow, thanks for taking us to this place, Mom and Dad."

"Yes, thank you," Ferb and Candace chorused after their brother.

"Oh, you're welcome. We do remember how much you like amusement parks."

"Yeah, rollercoasters are the best!"

Phineas and Ferb shared a knowing look with each other at that, while Candace frowned, tapping an annoyed foot.

Their opinions changed, however, when they experienced the coasters there.

Even the tallest, fastest one was just - mediocre to them.

"You know," Phineas whispered to Ferb, "I could have sworn ours blew all of these away. We should make it again sometime."

* * *

 **Meant to be a precursor to Rollercoaster: The Musical, but doesn't matter so much.**


	83. Naked

Isabella felt the top of her head. Ugh. It wasn't _there_.

The feeling was similar to that one gets after taking off sunglasses they had pushed onto their forehead too long; that part of her body was so used to being covered by that pink bow.

When did she even take it off? More importantly, where? It was missing, and it was _her bow._

"Isabella," someone called.

"Yes?" Her hand was on her head, making up for the weight that was usually there.

Phineas held it out to her, teal hairs decorating it. "Perry thought it was his bed."


	84. Mistake

This could not be right. He double-checked the name at the top of the paper; nope, unless another Baljeet Tjinder went to Danville Middle School, this was his schedule.

And fourth period was lunch.

They made a mistake!

He had never had time for a lunch!

Tentatively, he stepped into the screaming cafeteria. Already he missed schooling.

His peripheral vision caught a hand waving across the room. "BALJEET! C'mere!"

Sheepishly, he approached Phineas' table. "Hello, my frie-"

"You have a lunch! Good on you for taking a period for yourself this year. This is gonna be so fun!"


	85. Cramped

Phineas squirmed.

There was surely enough room in the trailer car to walk around. The beds were not the luxury he had at home, but they were comfy enough to sleep in and besides, that was the fun of a long road trip.

What there was not enough room for... was inventing.

Well, large-scale inventing. He was able to rig up a small 3D camera for sightseeing, but things like that were all that was keeping him from his withdrawal phase. "Danville Mountain Syndrome," his friends called it.

But he would find the space if inspiration called for it.


	86. First Bust

"Mom!" Amanda called, "Uncle Phin and Aunt Isabella are the best!"

The kids' babysitters each held a twin, but that was the only thing about their appearance suggesting peace.

Isabella giggled. "Candace, your children are adorable."

"Of course! Especially when-"

Isabella covered her husband's mouth. "...They - take a nap! And other normal stuff. We didn't do anything awesome today, right, Phineas?"

"But the rocket boots were cool!" Amanda squeaked. "And the chocolate slide!"

Candace picked her up. "Amanda, did you just bust them? I'm _so_ proud of you!" She turned to the others. "As for you two..."


	87. When Grudges Collide

A certain triangular-headed boy and his half-brother shuffled down the sidewalk, the first muttering under his breath. "Darn Flynn. Darn that invisibility spray too," Thaddeus retorted. "And that Fletcher sidekick. What's their deal? Why-"

He was interrupted when a little girl bumped into him. "Hey, watch it, kid," he spat.

"Ooh, sorry," came the reply. "Um, I need to get vengeance on somebody, and I'm lost. If you know the way, you can join me."

Thaddeus was about to dismiss her when Suzy continued. "I heard what you were saying. Point me to the Flynn household?"


	88. Like Two P's

OWCA's humans were always impressed with interspecial respect. Even more so with friendships.

Pinky was lucky, Perry thought, that they were an example.

And that his family was not home, as he saw the sky in his lair through the holes that Pinky jetpacked through three layers of house.

Disheartened, Perry looked down; a picture by his foot grabbed his attention.

Pinky must have dropped it. He picked it up - he remembered that day. Isabella was holding him and grinning wildly about it, while Pinky refused to be still in Phineas' hands.

Perry smiled and considered himself lucky, too.


	89. The Song

...The song ended.

But it still played over in Phineas' head. He knew he loved it from the get-go. It was so fun. And catchy. A mindless tune, perhaps, but refreshing.

By this time he was unsure if he was sick of it. But it was in his head enough that that didn't matter, he just needed to hear it again.

It inevitably came that Phineas chose to play it while inventing. For mood.

Suddenly, something clicked.

Now he played it whenever he montaged through an inventing session. He would hum it: _Sooty-op, booty-op, beedeedeedeedee-dah..._


	90. Flying Full Circle

Sometimes observative agents spotted Perry walking the halls at headquarters and just saluted.

Instances like that made him shyly remember his own beginnings. When Perry was the newbie, when he would look in awe up to the experienced animals in his division - all retired by now. Joe the Jaguar. Milo the Macaw. Kyle the Koala.

Er, maybe not Kyle.

He stepped into Monogram's office. "Agent P, good to see you," the man greeted. Perry was taken aback by the animal next to him. "You remember Milo, right? He was wondering if you would train his daughter, a new recruit."


	91. Reality Check

"Hey guys, wait up!"

Phineas sprinted after his friends on the way to the bus stop. First day back! How exciting!

But then...

His running slowed. School. Summer vacation was over. It was - surreal.

Now he would have a place to be for six hours every day. Learning! But rarely hands-on - his forte for sure. Still, it was only six of twenty-four. Plus the bane of his creativity, homework.

Finally he stopped. He blinked. School. What awaited Phineas Flynn _there_?

Then a thought came, and he bolted past even Baljeet.

 _Wait'll the teachers hear about_ this _summer!_


	92. The Ballad of Paul

**Paul the delivery guy! From Delivery of Destiny! Admittedly a character I would have liked to see more of.**

* * *

 _He's wonderin' and he don't know  
If what they're tellin' him is the way to go_

Paul furrowed his brow not in confusion, but in recognition. He was sure this song was new, but it felt like he had heard it before.

 _He's s'posed to be the one they can coun' on  
To get packages to their front lawn_

Paul was about to give up and change the station when he heard Love Händel burst into the chorus.

 _He's not sure if he's totally fulfilled as a delivery guy...  
He's not sure..!_


	93. Love, the Flynns

**Just so you're aware, this is way past the show. By a few decades.**

 **Also, is it just coincidence that the 93rd day is 9/3? O.O**

* * *

Phineas heaved awake at the weight that suddenly thrown itself on his chest.

He found himself staring into the eyes of his young son, across both of their large noses.

"Ah! V-"

"Happy birthday Dad," the boy cheered quickly.

"Oh, thankyousomuch. It would be great if you could get off me."

"Ah! Sorrysorrysorry."

He clambered off his father. Phineas sat up and looked to the bedroom door.

Two women were standing there; Isabella held a breakfast platter, and their daughter put on a huge smile. "Good morning!"

Phineas looked down and chuckled. "Wow, guys. Today is already a great day."


	94. How Things Change

_...This is wrong._

Phineas looked around. This was not his math class.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Phin!" Isabella blurted, "Couldn't make honors this year?"

"No, I was recommended for sure. There was a mistake. I'm gonna get guidance to fix it."

And without a second thought, he called for the teacher. It was the only class they would have had together that year.

A decade later, Isabella visited his dorm at Tri-State State. "Glad you sacrificed a better education for me this time?"

Phineas turned. "Better education? What, without the smartest girl I know?"


	95. Over

**Warning: bring a hard hat, we're demolishing the fourth wall.**

 **(The idea is that this continues the non-canon 'curtain call' at the end of Last Day of Summer. Since today was my own last day.)**

* * *

The pie was apple.

The kids ate in silence. Then Phineas sighed, leaned back, and spoke.

"It's really over, huh?"

Suddenly everyone else looked down. He smiled.

"I know."

He was sympathetic. "But we had a great run, didn't we?"

The tension lifted. "We had to ta crossover with _those_ guys," insisted Buford.

" _Both_ times!" Baljeet agreed.

"Hey, forget about that, we had a _movie_!" Isabella exclaimed. "Now, what was that you said about the 'Isabella kissed me/mind erased' thing?"

"Uh-" Phineas tensed. She nudged him.

"Just joshin'."

They all laughed, and continued with their apple pie.


	96. Trumps Lab Partners

Candace didn't notice the person next to her, as two open locker doors separated the teens. "Let's see, nine, forty-seven, six," she thought aloud, imputing her combination for the first time.

Out of boredom, she'd started humming, then softly singing the song in her head. _"...But you'd better believe me when I tell you all the-"_

 _"-Things that I am gonna do..."_ Another voice joined in on the last six words, and Candace moved to see who owned it. Only one person - her new locker neighbor, apparently - knew that version of the song.

"Hey, Vanessa."

* * *

 **Candace's combination (9-47-6) is not random. Lessee who can figure out why...**


	97. The Journal

Worry overtook Isabella. The boys were gone. Not sock-fell-out-of-the-laundry-basket-on-the-way-up-the-stairs gone, Candace's it-was-literally-here-three-seconds-ago-and-now-it's-on-Neptune gone.

And, since she had looked everywhere and asked everyone she could think of with no success, she pulled out her diary and wrote exactly that.

She ended the journal entry with a stressed prediction that she felt like something big was going to happen today. Bigger than the platypults from earlier.

...After that day, Isabella never understood how that entry got there.


	98. Streak

**Requested by TheGreatGodzilla.**

* * *

Doofenshmirtz skimmed the LOVEMUFFIN webpage. Looking good. He was not the most successful evil scientist and he knew it, but he had the best inventions. Everyone knew that.

"What the - Rodney!?"

Von Rodenstein was somehow on the front page, awarded 'best inventor' by league members. Heinz's streak was gone.

"Why, that little-!" He stormed away. "I'll make a better -Inator! And use it on him! It'll make him look like a clown! Or his actual age! Or just plain repulsive!"

The phone rang, and seeing his brother's number, Doof had a better idea whom to target.


	99. Favoring the Stranger

**Just so that this works better, it should have to take place a few years in the future. Around teenage years for Phineas and co.**

* * *

"Perry? Perry..."

Candace looked around the house. Phineas had not seen him, nor had their parents. Not that that was a shock this time of day, but she was hoping he would be there now. She saw the most adorable platypus toy at the mall today and could not resist.

The last one to ask was Ferb, but he had a friend over and, as far as she knew, Perry did not come out much for guests. She stepped into the living room where Ferb and his company were watching a movie; Perry was sleeping comfortably on Vanessa's lap.


	100. Split Second

**Guys. ...Guys. Yes, you. Hey. Guess what. This story officially broke one hundred reviews! Thanks sooo much to anyone who took the time to contribute to that. You guys are the best!**

 **Also, this is the hundredth chapter, turns out. That's also a thing. We really are almost done. :')**

* * *

Sometimes Candace saw it before it happened.

Without enough time to stop it, she might see rays from the sky or low-flying planes before they hit or snagged the creation. These were the most frustrating days, she would think as she stood helplessly watching her busting opportunity vanish with the invention.

"HEY!" She yelled, "What're you doing up there!?"

Phineas paused as he looked down. Then, "What?"

"Phi-!"

She was interrupted by the sight of him accidentally letting go.

Her instincts kicked in, and she caught him in the split second she had before he hit the ground.


	101. Average

Perry never seemed to find himself around those of average intelligence.

His animal coworkers were incredibly smart for their species. Monogram and Carl were, while whimsical in personality, selected by the government for a reason. And his owners were certifiable geniuses.

Then there were the mindless animals he sometimes encountered and mingled with during pet hours, and - Doofenshmirtz.

So it was refreshing to see someone in-between. That was why, when given the chance, Perry treasured time after the kids' curfew with Linda and Lawrence. They did not know it, but they were the average Perry hardly got to experience.


	102. Continuing Adventures of the Closet Fan

**Didn't think we were done with these two, did you?**

 **Takes place directly after Nerds of a Feather.**

* * *

"So uh... You totally know all about it now, huh?" It was difficult for Candace to scratch the back of her neck in the huge costume.

Jeremy laughed. "You say that like it's some crime. We all have something we're embarrassed to like."

"Heh," she agreed.

Jeremy looked down. "Man, I just realized. All this time I thought I knew more about it than you, because of Suzy. But you're the expert."

Candace relaxed. "That's me. The walking Ducky Momo encyclopedia."

"And you know what?" Jeremy decided, "That's some real expertise. You should be proud."


	103. Thanks

**One last future chapter for you...**

* * *

Xavier was torn. Should he, or shouldn't he? He decided to dust off what he later learned was a landline.

He dialed and greeted his uncle. "Oh, hello, Xav! What's the fizz?" Phineas asked.

"Listen... I just wanna say thanks, for inspiring Fred and me. We made five-dimensional bumper cars today-"

"You did? Great for you! But... What did I do?"

"Oh, you don't remember, huh?" Xavier started regretting the call. "Well, you and Uncle Ferb as kids time-travelled to today and started singing about summer - not our cousin - and, I wanted to thank you."


	104. What it Means to Me

**Here we go~**

* * *

Candace stepped onto the front porch, bookbag on her back, on her way to the bus stop. She noticed the sprinklers were on, blocking the walkway in front of her. The teen started to move around them, but realized something at the last moment. It was only just a few days into school, in mid-September, before the Autumnal Equinox.

Technically, it was still summer.

She randomly thought about what she was wearing.

A long-sleeved shirt. It was more like an extended T-shirt.

Shoes.

And jeans.

 _It's still summer_ , she thought.

And she ran through the sprinklers.

* * *

 **I get the feeling that Candace secretly does love summer, but doesn't feel free to show it because of what her brothers make of it.**

 **(The title of this chapter and the lines referenced are parts of the extended version of "Summer (Where do We Begin?")**

 **So... That's about it. This was fun, guys. :D It's going to be weird not posting daily anymore, but I did enjoy this. In fact...**

 **I just thought of this today, but if you reeeally want it, maybe I'll do something like this for winter break too?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Super grateful to everyone who tuned in. Carpe-**

 **(WaitIforgot. One person correctly remembered that 9476 appeared in the fake phone number forty chapters ago, but that's not where it came from - on a phone keypad, the letters W, G, P, and M are found on numbers 9, 4, 7, and 6, respectively. Mystery solved.)**

 **Okay, that's all for this extra-long A/N, I'm outta here. Carpe Diem!**


End file.
